Internal combustion engines (ICE) are often called upon to generate considerable levels of power for prolonged periods of time on a dependable basis. Many such ICE assemblies employ a supercharging device, such as an exhaust gas turbine driven turbocharger, to compress the airflow before it enters the intake manifold of the engine in order to increase power and efficiency.
Specifically, a turbocharger is a centrifugal gas compressor that forces more air and, thus, more oxygen into the combustion chambers of the ICE than is otherwise achievable with ambient atmospheric pressure. The additional mass of oxygen-containing air that is forced into the ICE improves the engine's volumetric efficiency, allowing it to burn more fuel in a given cycle, and thereby produce more power.
A typical turbocharger employs a central shaft that is supported by one or more bearings and transmits rotational motion between an exhaust-driven turbine wheel and an air compressor wheel. Both the turbine and compressor wheels are fixed to the shaft, which in combination with various bearing components constitute the turbocharger's rotating assembly. Because the rotating assembly frequently operates at speeds over 100,000 revolutions per minute (RPM), effective lubrication of the bearing components is essential for long term durability of the turbocharger.